Hiei's Box
by Suntra
Summary: A parody of Pandora's Box, starring Hiei! ; Rated for language and a little shounen-ai. Please read, review, and love me. XD


Hiei's Box  
  
A/N: A parody of Pandora's Box, just something I thought up for my History class, since I have to write a parody of a Greek/Roman myth. ^^ Here goes!  
  
The goddess Mukuro was once watching from Mount Olympus at the pathetic humans of the world. She took pity on them, for they were starving and freezing to death, illness had swept over them from the rotten meat they had consumed, and when winter came upon humanity, they had only one another to keep them warm. So she bestowed a gift to the mortals of the world, the gift of fire, so they could have a comfortable and prosperous life. They accepted it with open arms.  
  
The gods were not pleased with Mukuro's choice, nor the choice of the humans below. To punish her, they created a beautiful male that would fit Mukuro's liking. Sexy, short (she did like them short), with a fiery spirit and a cocky laugh that made her spine tingle. The generous, but stupid, goddess, without knowing the consequences, took Hiei into her home and spent many happy years admiring his gorgeous body.  
  
But all good things must come to an end. One day, the god Yomi came to the door of Mukuro's palace and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello, Yomi." Mukuro said warmly, lifting the heavy burden from the gods arms. After inviting the goat-like creature into her home, he explained that the package was to be taken to Yusuke, but not for a few months, since Kuwabara had completed it much earlier than expected. She was not to open the box under any circumstance, nor was Hiei allowed to, or Yusuke would not be pleased.  
  
Yomi left with a terrible glint in his eye. He knew that Hiei could not resist the box, and did not appreciate Mukuro running her hands over his thighs every time he walked past her. He was not fond of the parties his wife held, where everyone would leer at him as he made his appearance in his black robes. Eventually, Hiei would open the box, hoping for a way to escape the insulting behavior of the goddess and her girlfriends, and the occasional boyfriend.  
  
Just as the sly god expected, after several weeks, when Hiei could no longer contain his curiosity, he undid the knot closing the box. It was a very tedious job, and he was about to give up when suddenly the knot came loose and he was able to pull it free from the lid. He began to hear screams, cries and pleas for help, to be freed from this prison.  
  
"Hn. Anything to get rid of the wench I call my wife." And he lifted the top of the lid, and stood with his mouth agape as four men jumped from the box. Once with long, straight black hair, raven-colored attire, and a mask covering most of his face. He introduced himself as Lust, and he was to tempt all that dared to enter a bedroom with one they did not love. As he flew out the window, the second came up. He carried a gigantic axe, and was covered totally by armor, and he too wore a mask. This character called himself as Destruction, and did not care who he harmed so long as he attained what he wished. He too flew out the window, and the last two evils appeared out of the box. One was tall and muscular, with black hair, and a green over coat. The other was a short, sallow skinned man, decked in blue and cackled insanely. They were Malice and Insanity, and they would forever plague the minds of bullies and children who were desperately in love with anime. Instead of flying out the window, Malice punched a hole in the wall and stomped out, both sending Mukuro and her friends into shock, and to this day have yet to come out of their coma.  
  
Hiei gasped and shuddered, if Mukuro were gone, how would he live? He was about to turn and leave, when suddenly a voice yelled for him to wait. Shaking his head, he peered into the box, only to find a red headed bishounen to jump out, and wrap his arms around the demi-god's waist.  
  
"I am Love. Every time the evils of the world inflict pain, I will be there to nurture you, and kiss your wounds away." He whispered, tilting Hiei's head upward and gazing at his face with leaf-green eyes. Love kissed the tip of his lovers nose, and gave him a small smile. To this day, a smile like that is sure to melt the strongest of our kind. Mukuro's former husband nodded, and returned the kiss. Pointing to Mukuro's pale body, which lay sprawled only a few feet from the pair, he grinned.  
  
"Just keep that bitch away from me." 


End file.
